Resonant microwave circuits include resonant cavities. The resonant frequencies of the cavities depend on the size of the cavities, as well as structures inside the cavities. For example, one or more tuning screws in a microwave cavity can be adjusted to change a resonant frequency. Two-port microwave cavities can be used as bandpass or notch filters.